The Disease
Will contain swearing and some mature parts. Chapter 1 Leo takes a swing with a piece of wood at one. It hits it in the head, sending it to the side, bumping into more of them. "Kenny!" Leo says looking at him. Hes hiding behind a pushed over desk to keep the things out. Leo takes another swing, knocking over the dead...thing, and shattering his wood into thousands of pieces. He swears under his breath. He picks up a baseball bat. Another one tries to climb through the now un-proctected window. He recognizes him. Mr. Fetz, his jaw is hanging and puss-filled boils cover his face and body. Mr. Fetz used to help us, the kids. He was one of the teachers that didn't get infected fast. He helped us get food and water, and hides it up in the teachers lounge, were all the other kids are held up. He helped us bored up the windows and doors, and protected us till he started getting sick. "Kenny!" Leo screams again. This time Kenny gets up and takes a swing with a metal pole, that knocks a teachers head clean off. I recognize her, its the Math teacher, Mrs. Watson. I turn around to see Mr. Fetz almost on me, till he falls to the floor. His smell almost makes me throw up. I look down to see that, the broken glass from the window cut deep into his body, making a hole big enough for some organs and intestines to fall out, and hes desperately trying to put them back in his body. This makes Leo want to throw up even more. More teachers come through the window, and Leo and Kenny quickly get overrun. "Kenny lets get back to the teachers lounge!" I yell. Without a yes or no he runs out of the room. Leo runs with him. They start running to the stairs. But teachers have blocked both of the stairwells, including the elevator, making it impossible to get through. Leading them seems to be the History teacher. Mr. Calston. A big old man, obviously been infected for a long time. Since hes missing his arm, an eye and has puss-filled boils everywhere. They both try to run but the teachers are behind us. They are trapped. "Kenny! We have the fight them!" Leo says, getting his bat ready to fight. Just before Leo and toward the mob of teachers, they hear a voice. "Move it! Coming through!" Its Kevin's voice, the captain of the hockey team. Him and more of the hockey team come through making a gap through the mob of teachers. The Hockey team, who are armed with hockey sticks, fight through the mob finally getting to Leo and Kenny. "Thank god Kevin!" Leo screams. Kevin shakes his head. "Don't thank me till we get out of here!" He yells, motioning Leo and Kenny to run through the gap. They do without question run up the stairs and try to open the door to the teachers lounge. Its covered by a huge bookcase to keep the teachers out. "Open up!" Leo, Kenny and the Hockey team scream. The people inside are struggling to get the bookcase away from the door. The sound of footsteps coming up stairs gets louder. And one of the Hockey players, Grant, kick down the leading teacher on both staircases, knocking down the ones behind them also. Finally the door opens. "Thank god!" Leo says, running through. Once everybody is in we shut the bookcase, and just in time to. Since you can here moans and scratching outside. Leo falls down on one of the blankets the got from the school store. Exhausted. "We have to move in the morning." Kevin says, balancing himself on the wall, breathing heavily. "Yes we should, we should head to Boston, if were quick, we can get there when it gets dark, break into a house, and stay there for the night." Kenny says. "Ok agreed, in the morning we go to Boston!" Kevin says, there's a small cheer throughout the Teachers Lounge. "Ok lets all get some sleep." Kenny says, laying down on a blanket. In about 10 minutes the whole lounge is quite and asleep. Chapter 2 When the group wakes, the sun shines through the windows. The scratching has stopped, and the teachers have probably taken shelter some place dark. "Everybody here?" Kevin says, yawning. "Yeah were all here." Kenny said stretching. "Good, grab every piece of food you can stuff into your pockets were moving out now." Leo says, stuffing his backpack with food. (Ill have to finish later) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Thriller